


Legends of a Galaxy Far, Far Away: Worldbuilding Scribbles

by TheChairIsAgainstTheWall



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Series - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Metafiction, Worldbuilding, no regular updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChairIsAgainstTheWall/pseuds/TheChairIsAgainstTheWall
Summary: In which I emulate the nerds who wrote the Essential Atlas, Incredible Cross-Sections, and such. Or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Retcon.





	Legends of a Galaxy Far, Far Away: Worldbuilding Scribbles

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a depository for all my headcanon in the Star Wars Legends Universe. Thought I'd put it out in public, maybe stimulate some discussion. No update schedule; if I have something to upload, up it goes.

(all data in this for Role Playing Games is from the New Jedi Order Sourcebook)

Canonically, the following ship types existed in the Yuuzhan Vong fleet:

(RPG notes: most capital weapons 7d10x5 damage)

 _I'Friil Ma-Nat_ corvette analog, 315 meters long, 20 guns, DF 18 SP 80 HP 300 DR 20; but that is frigate-sized, also, _Exquisite Death_ is approx 122 meters long, which would make more sense.

 _Ro’ik chuun m’ar_ frigate analog, 440 meters, 30 guns, DF 18 SP 120 HP 420 DR 20; but one example is 150 meters, another 200, standard Anaxes War College system say frigates should be 200-400.

 _Uumufalh_ gunship (???), 615 meters long. 40 guns, DF 16 SP 160 HP 570 DR 25; too big to be a gunship

 _Matalok_ cruiser 1200 meters (?), 40 guns, 360 coralskippers, n/a rpg data; cannot interdict, seems too big for most cruisers,

 _Suuv Ban D'Krid_ cruiser 740 meters, 40 guns, 36 coralskippers, DF16 SP 200 HP 620 DR 25

A-vek Iiluunu carrier 800 meters, 20 guns, 200 coralskippers (but 480 pilots), DF 16 SP 210 HP 640 DR 25

 _Vua'spar_ interdictor/destroyer analog, 908 meters, 20 guns, 1 heavy gun 10d10x5, 36 coralskippers, DF 16 SP 160 HP 420 DR 25; Allegedly Tsavong Lah flies in one of these, what is he doing on a small ship, also, allegedly based off NR interdictors, but that breaks the no-innovation rule. Smallest ship that can interdict a broad area.

 _Miid ro’ik_ warship 1620 meters, 60 guns, 72 coralskippers, DF 12 SP 320 HP 770 DR 30

 _Uro-ik v'alh_ battleship 2240 meters, 80 guns, 36 coralskippers, DF 12 SP 360 HP 800 DR 30; rare, low skip count for such large ship

 _Kor Chokk_ grand cruiser, 8180 meters, 120 guns, 216 coralskippers DF 12 SP 650 HP 1150 DR 35

Misc types: _yorik-akaga_ picket ship, _yorik-vec_ assault cruiser (gunboat sized), gunboat analog, dreadnaught analog

**Headcanon of TheChairIsAgainstTheWall** : So. What a total clusterfudge.

We can begin by making the various guns not be the same size in all ships. It is absurd that the grand cruiser has only 6 times the firepower of the corvette. That fixed, we can discard the silly idea that corvettes are pyramidal (they’re coral, look like asteroids, and this is not an ‘80s video game), and make them average around 130 meters. Frigates, we shrink to the size of a “corvette”, 315 meters.

Cruisers present a problem.

I think the gunship design is dumb, and really doubt that adding a wing of skips should require 135 meters of length. So, gunship is gone as a category. _Matalok_ I retcon to have the statistics of _Suuv Ban D'Krid,_ which no longer exists _,_ since that name only comes from the RPG sourcebook. Both SBDKs and U-gunships mostly come from Balance Point, so I’m just saying that Kathy Tyres, decent writer, sure, but not quite with the rest on ship classes, and the story bible was obviously inadequate.

Also, I’m killing the Vua’spar. It is just too weird to be supposedly be based on NR interdictors, and Tsavong Lah should be, if not on a grand cruiser _like Shedao Shai,_ at least on a warship analog. All references to destroyer-analogs are to _miid ro’ik._ Which, thus, can clearly interdict. This renders questionable parts of Enemy Lines and outright retcons parts of EoV Rebirth, but tough. While I’m dumping on the otherwise-solid writing of Greg Keyes, the Dreadnaught analog, mentioned only in TFP, is the NR/GA designation for the Kor Chokk. And, since the Vua’spar is only named as such in the sourcebook, I likewise take the UIOV battleship and fold it into the warship analog class. These get called “battleships” the militarily naive (who also call Kor Chokk battleships, unaware of the size difference), unaware that that’s not an Official Term, and Destroyers by reasoning to their size comparison by a Star Destroyer, but NR Intel called them “warship” because the Destroyer designation is tainted by association with the Empire (and Kuat Drive Yards is trying make it a brand name, somewhat succesfully), and they are low-key trying to get rid of that category name and replace it with “warship”, which mostly fails but sticks in this one case.

Also, the fighter-carrier instead carries 216, or six wings of 36. Each wing has 6 squadrons of 6, each commanded by a subaltern, and is commanded by a subcommander. The 216-strong formation is a Group, and commanded by a full Commander. One warship and four cruisers is a _fairly_ standard formation, since a whole group of skips is evenly attached. Corvettes and frigates are run by subcommanders who get called commanders as courtesy. Commanders captain all bigger ships, no matter the size, which is !Fun! on skip carriers, with two equally-ranked commanders butting heads.

 _Yorik-agata_ is deleted, replace with _Yorik-vec,_ which is a gunboat, for Pete’s sake. Hyper-capable, but cramped: hitches rides off Dreadnaughts, mostly. Dreadnaughts are commanded by Supreme Commanders as flag vessels, with a “flag commander” in charge of actually fighting the ship. Six warships, one dreadnaught, 24 _mataloks_ , six skip carriers, 120 each frigates and corvettes is a “cluster”, and the minimum (notional) command of the Supreme Commander, except they are sometimes detached to run smaller jobs of high importance, and they _can_ command anything up to “as much as the warmaster says”, often commanding multiple layers of other Supreme Commanders in a nightmarish web. Oh, and this is the _official_ system, what actually gets used is even more confusing.

Why am I doing this: because the Yuuzhan Vong supposedly had not fought real wars in generations, and they are religiously prohibited from making new innovations. Thus, for once, their ship types _should_ actually resemble the theoretical Order of Battle. In the NR, you have a bazillion different shipbuilders who want to carve out a special slot on the TO&E for their ship, plus legacy ships from earlier concepts of operations. The Vong’s overlapping ship missions would make sense if they were the NR, but in the monolithic organization of the Vong, it is very dissonant.

Finally: worldships aren’t twelve kilometers diameter, what the frickeldy-frack. They are Death Star size, over a hundred kilometers in diameter.


End file.
